


Lab Rats and Mighty Med Slash One-Shots [ON HIATUS]

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mighty Med
Genre: Almost forgot that, Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, LOL that's an actual tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mindfuck, Smut, Wall Sex, We're All Sinners, Wow, bout time tho tbh, episode alternate ending, go to church, it happened, it went from g to t to e, lowkey daddy kink, oh hey that's a thing, oh my, rating susceptible to change, that too lol, yeah - Freeform, yeah the rating def changed, youre welcome, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain moments in Lab Rats and Mighty Med that I am not content with so I changed them<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm's End (Kaz/Oliver)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash so i'm writing slash HEY THAT RHYMES  
> spoilers

_"Alright," Kaz began assertively, "we have to contact the League of Heroes and get them to take Skylar out."_

_"What?" Oliver gaped. "No, w-we can't quit on Skylar. We have to save her."_

_"Why are you so obsessed with saving her? How about saving me?"_

_"Well, maybe she's more worth saving than you are!"_

_"Really? Which one of us has tried to destroy you about twelve times the last week, me or Skylar? Oh, I can't remember." Kaz rolled his eyes._

_"Skylar," Hapax interrupted. "How could you not remember that?"_

_Kaz sighed, looking back at Oliver. "Look, I know you have this fantasy about Skylar falling in love with you, but I got some news for ya, pal, it's **never going to happen!** "_

****************

_Later in the rec room..._

"Kaz," Oliver said as he approached said boy, "thanks for not giving up on Skylar. And...I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you."

"I'm sorry, too...Olli-pop," Kaz replied with a warm, adoring smile. Oliver found himself smiling along in fondness.

"Awwwwwwwww, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. But if I may ask..." Oliver guided them over to sit on the nearby white couch, sitting to Kaz's right. "Why do you always get so, ah...defensive about my crush on Skylar?"

His shoes suddenly became the most fascinating thing in the entire room. Much more fascinating than the truth, at least. Kaz had always had a crush on Oliver himself, but then along came Skylar, stealing away his chance with the boy of his dreams.

"Uh, it-it, uh...j-just cause you're always, uh...talking about her, and it--it gets annoying after awhile, you know?" He said staring down at his feet, only glancing up occasionally at Oliver.

"Uh huh..." Oliver replied skeptically. "And I'm a 400-foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings. Now, why don't you tell me what's really wrong?" Kaz hesitated keeping his eyes locked on his feet. "Kaz." He stared on, more intensely this time. " _Kaz,_ " Oliver urged. Kaz dragged his eyes up to meet Oliver's beautiful blues. "You can tell me. I promise I won't get mad." He gave his friend a reassuring smile, causing him to swoon a bit internally and melt inside. He couldn't resist those eyes.

"I just," Kaz began. Oliver urged him on with his eyes. "It's just, I--I..." Kaz took a deep breath. _It's now or never,_ he thought. "I really like you, Oliver. Like, _like like_ you." Oliver's smile slowly dimmed, and Kaz was afraid this would happen. He knew that Oliver would think that he was a freak and he would yell at him and tell him to go away and stay away from him and he would run into Skylar's arms and they would live happily ever after while Kaz would just live and die alone and--oh. Those were Oliver's lips on his. He had been too busy panicking that he hadn't noticed Oliver lean in and place his lips over Kaz's. He was still panicking too much to kiss him back as well until Oliver brought his hand up from Kaz's right shoulder to the crook of his neck and, hey, love of his life trying to kiss him over here. Kaz closed his eyes and kissed Oliver back sweetly with a hint of fervor, placing his left hand on Oliver's hip, feeling the softly rough fabric of his purple polo. Soon enough, Oliver pulled away, leaving Kaz stuck in place with his lips pursed and his eyes closed. A few seconds later, Kaz opened his eyes to see Oliver smiling fondly at him. He relaxed his lips and leaned back, trying to process what had just happened.

"I like you, too, Kaz," Oliver said softly. "Just so you know." He added with a smirk.

"I...I, uh..." Kaz attempted he didn't know what to do now.

"This is the part where you ask me out," Oliver fake whispered. Kaz smiled.

"Oliver, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Why, yes, Kaz. Yes, I would." Kaz smiled again.

"Now what do I say?" he whispered.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me again." Ah. Now _that_ he could manage.

 

 

**FIN.**


	2. Bionic Action Hero (Chase/Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADAMLOOVESCHAAAAASE ADAMLOOOOVESCHAAAASE  
> I literally squealed when I saw this part but then promptly decided that it wasn't nearly shippy enough so here ya go.  
> Spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i love the smile chase has on his face when he walks away after adam punches him it gives me life

_Adam and Bree ran into Giselle's lab, where Chase was strapped down to a table with a sheet over him._

_"Chase!" Bree shouted. Adam rounded the table to Chase's left side and promptly threw it off to his side. He put his ear to Chase's chest and his hand over his rib cage, listening for any sign of movement, heart or lungs. He shook his chest in an effort to get some sort of reaction out of the boy, but he knew the harrowing truth._

_"No, he's not breathing," he said as he lifted his head from his brother's chest. He shoves the sheet farther away from him, as if it were the thing that killed him._

_"There's no pulse," Bree declares._

_"No, no, no. This isn't happening, come on, Chase. Chase, come on. Come on." He attempts shaking his chest furiously in the futile effort to wake from a slumber that he would never wake from. Bree began walking around to help her brother face reality._

_"Adam..."_

_"Come on, come on." He whacked on his chest repeatedly, hoping to get something started in there again._

_"Adam..."_

_"Chase, Chase!"_

_"Adam!" She pulled Adam away from Chase's lifeless body. He turned around to look at Bree. "It's over. He's gone. And it's all my fault." He turned back around to face his dead brother._

_"I'm the worst brother ever," he lamented. He began tearing up. "All I ever did was punch him and make fun of him. I never even got to tell him I loved him." He looked back wistfully the brother he loved and still loves. But Bree didn't know how strong the love was. It was the type of love that made Adam want to engulf Chase into his arms as the cuddled on the couch watching a movie together. It made him want to take Chase out onto the roof of their mansion back on the mainland and watch the stars. He would use the cliché "yawn and stretch" move on him, and Chase would roll his eyes and laugh, but, nonetheless, he would still snuggle into Adam's arms. Then, as the stars floated high above them, Chase would look up and say, "Hey. I love you." And Adam would smile and the would lean in and share the most romantic kiss in history. And everything would be perfect. But now, Adam had to just stare at Chase's lifeless body, dreaming of what was and what could have been. He was so lost in his daydreams, he almost didn't notice Giselle walk in, until he heard her signature chuckle._

_"Aw," she mocked. "What a shame. You arrived too late." Suddenly, Adam was filled with this great rage, the greatest rage he'd ever felt: the rage of love._

_"I will **destroy** you for what you did to him!"_

_Giselle just scowled at him. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she sneered. "But why mourn your brother when you can join him?" She brought up her wrist, pressing a button on her watch that opened a door in the wall, revealing another android. Suddenly, the android fell over, and they realised it was from Chase knocking it over._

_"Yeah," he announced, stepping over the android. "Join me in kicking your butt."_

****************

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed, as Adam said unbelieving, "You're alive!" Bree ran over to hug Chase. Adam stepped toward him, but suddenly stopped thinking better of it. He had a raging boner underneath his mission suit after seeing Chase in his tight black shirt and jeans when he emerged from behind the android, and he did not need Chase thinking he got off on the belief that he was dead. Much to his misfortune, Chase noticed Adam's hesitance. Adam quickly covered up with his typical confusion façade.

"Wait, there's two of you!" he exclaimed. "I'm having very mixed emotions right now!"

********Post-Battle********

"Come on," Bree said, after they had all realised Giselle had gone missing. "Let's go." Everyone began walking away, but Chase called Adam back.

"Hey, Adam," he called. Adam stopped and turned around. "Just so you know...I love you, too." Adam raised his eyebrows at him. He forgot: since Chase was alive, absolutely heard what he said. _Say something!_ His thoughts hissed at him.

He scoffed. "Uh, I never said that," he lied. "You misheard me." Chase huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Boner Boy," he retorted as he looked down at Adam's pants. _Uh oh._

"Uh...I, uh..."

"It's OK, Adam. I know you like me."

He scoffed again. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Chase stepped closer to him.

"No. I don't." Closer.

"Yes. You do." Closer.

"No, I do not." Closer.

"Yes, you do too." So close, even Adam started to notice.

"No, Chase, for the last time, I do n--" That was all Adam got out before he was cut off by Chase's lips pressing into his own moving ones without warning. He was too shocked by the kiss to register Chase's warm hand on the side of his face. Once he did, he realised that, _whoa. This is **real.**_ This is _actually_ Chase's hand on his cheek. This was _actually_ Chase confessing his love for Adam. Those were _actually_ Chase's lips on--oh, wait, those lips are moving **(:3)**.

"Hey, Space Man," he sassed. "You gonna kiss me back or what?" Adam smiled at him, earning a smile in return. He leaned in and kissed Chase with great force and fervor, pulling him in by his hips. Chase moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up around Adam's shoulders, locking his hands behind Adam's neck. Adam licked and bit his way into Chase's mouth, running his tongue over all the crevasses of Chase's mouth: the taste buds on his tongue, the grooves of his hard palette. _Speaking of hard things..._ Adam's hard-on had grown from halfway to fully aroused. He felt Chase's own erection growing as he rocked it against his hip. Soon enough, Adam realised that it was only a matter of time before everyone else came by looking for them. He dragged himself away, separating his and Chase's lips, who chased **(:3)** after him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth then letting go.

"As much as I love making out with you, and, trust me, I _really_ do," he began.

"Yeah," Chase interrupted. "I can tell." He rocked himself against Adam's erection.

"Ah, ah, ah. No interruptions. I was thinking--"

"How was it?" Adam gave him a warning look. Chase raised his hands in surrender.

"Anyway, I think that everyone else may be coming back to look for us soon enough, so--"

"Hey, Chatty Cathys!" they heard Douglas shout from the doorway, catching their attention. "If you don't mind, we kinda wanna go home, so let's get a move-on, huh?"

"Okay, Douglas, we'll--"

"We'll be right there," Chase interrupted.

"Fine," Douglas grumbled. "But you better hurry it up." He turned back into the hallway and left. Adam turned and kissed Chase gently. Well. As gently as a human with bionic super strength can. Soon, he pulled away with a playful glare and a mischievous smile.

"What did I tell you about interrupting, Chasey? You're being a very bad boy today."

"Well, maybe, we better head back to the island so that you can..." Chase ran his hand down Adam's chest, stopping when he reached bulge in Adam's mission suit. "...train me." He squeezed Adam's fully grown erection, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the taller boy.

"I think that can be arranged." Adam shot him a plotting grin. He turned around to be met with a mortified looking Leo. _Dang it, so close._

"I," Leo began, "am going to forget that ever happened and leave. And, by the way, if you do _anything_ like... _that_ , stay _off_ the couch. That's where I _sleep_. Or else you're paying for my therapy." Adam and Chase nodded and watched as Leo stumbled off still looking traumatised. Adam and Chase looked to each other and promptly burst out laughing. They shared one more kiss.

"Come on, Adam," Chase said, once they had pulled apart. "Let's go home." Adam smiled fondly at him.

"Okay," he replied. "Race ya there!" He whacked him on the chest and ran away. Chase faltered for a moment, rubbing his shoulder, but then he soon found himself smiling fondly at his buffoon of a boyfriend. _My boyfriend is an idiotic broski,_ he thought. _And I wouldn't have it any other way._

 

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol watching this part back it's just adam furiously rubbing chase's chest and it's just like mmmhm and what will that do exactly?  
> tfw you get so used to writing peterick fics that you almost write "pete" instead of "chase"


	3. Concert in a Can (Chase/Marcus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Marse guitar lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer decided to crash three times in a row so this is try #2 for me  
> took out leo's parts  
> skipped stuff  
> guitar lessons and chill  
> for BTRLover2211  
> here's yer feckin smut  
> blah blah  
> enjoy and all that shit  
> bye
> 
> *EDIT* HOLY SHITE DID ANYONE SEE HUMAN EDDY JFC I CALLED IT THOUGH I LITERALLY CALLED IT I WAS LIKE YOU ONLY DONT WANT HIM TO LEAVE BECAUSE YOU DIDNT WANT HIM TO LEAVE NOT CAUSE OF THAT JEALOUS BULLSHIT OMG I WAS SO RIGHT IM ALWAYS RIGHT WHEN IT COMES TO GUESSING PLOT TWISTS OMG  
> ahem  
> i mean it was a really good episode

_Marcus was playing a fancy, impressive riff. Chase and Adam were standing on either side of him, staring in awe. They watched as Marcus showed off his skills on guitar. Soon enough, he finished off the showcase of his talents._

_"Awww, sweet!" Adam exclaimed. "Look at your fingers go! It's like each one has a little brain of its own!" He wiggled his fingers to emphasise his point. Marcus smiled shyly._

_"Thanks," he said. "You know, you guys are the only people who have talked to me at this school? I hate being the new kid."_

_"Yeah, we used to be the new kids that no one talked to," Chase sympathised. "Now we're just the vaguely familiar kids that no one talks to." Adam offers him a high five, which he declines with a shake of his head._

_"Chase, you ever play guitar before?" Chase's eyes lit up with excitement._

_"No, but I've always wanted to."_

_"Here, Chase, you wanna give it a go?"_

_"W-Yeah! Yeah, sure, why not?" Marcus took the guitar off, handing it to Chase. Promptly after getting it comfortably on his shoulder, he ran calculations in his head on how to play guitar. If anyone asked him later on if he wanted to impress Marcus, he would deny it, but. Come on. Let's be real here. Once the calculations were complete, he let rip a fast-paced rock solo. Adam and Marcus watched on as he played, sliding on his knees and rolling around on the floor. Once he finished his solo, he came back to himself and realised how stupid he must have looked to anyone watching. He scurried up on his feet and blushed furiously._

_"Uhhh," he stuttered. "What do you know?" He removed the guitar strap from his shoulder, handing the guitar to Marcus. "Beginner's luck." Marcus looked at him for a bit of time. Once Chase had looked away, he put his hands together and sent up a silent "Thank you" to whoever sent this beautiful creature to him._

********In the Cafeteria********

"So, my dad and I moved around a lot," Marcus shared. "I was home-schooled for most of my life."

"No way, so were we!" Adam exclaimed. "We are so similar! Do you have a third nipple, too?" Marcus raised his eyebrow questioningly, shaking his head slowly. Chase's eyes widened as he blushed from embarrassment. He placed his hand over his chest where _there is no third nipple, what are you going on about, why are you so concerned about my chest anyway--_

" _Anyway,_ " Chase gritted out, desperate to change the subject. "That's a pretty sweet guitar, Marcus." He cringed slightly at his abysmal attempt at flirting.

"Yeah," Marcus agreed, "and you're a natural, bro!" Chase shrugged and blushed, smiling goofily. "Guys! We should start a band!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Adam agreed enthusiastically. He began tapping his chopsticks on the table rhythmically in his excitement. "But what would I play? Ooh, I got it!" He hit his sticks against the table in a drum roll, sticking his hands in the air afterward. "No, I don't got it." He scratched behind his head with his chopsticks.

"I think your gonna be our drummer, Adam."

"Hm. Interesting choice, I had been pondering the French horn." He took a very pensive bite of his food.

"Cool, I guess we're doing this, then," Chase interjected.

"Yeah," Marcus beamed. "Guess we are." They smiled at each other for a bit. Chase had spent the rest of lunch working up the nerve to say something. When they finished their food, Chase tapped Marcus on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh, Marcus?" he uttered shyly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Marcus said with a bright smile.

"I was, uh...I was--I was thinking you could, uh, you could, may-maybe come over sometime, and I could, uh, I could, like, teach-teach you some, uh...some...chords and...stuff." Chase looked down and squeezed his eyes shut, cringing greatly at his poor attempt at asking Marcus out.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Chase opened his eyes and looked back up at Marcus who still had his bright smile in place. "I'll walk you home, and we can go from there." Chase stood there smiling stupidly. He couldn't believe Marcus actually said yes. Soon, the bell rang, signaling the start of the second half of their day.

"See you later, Chase." He beamed brightly and walked away, leaving Chase in the hallway, goofy grin still in place. A giggle just as stupidly smitten as his smile erupted from his chest.

"'Kay!"

********At the Daven-home********

"Ok," Chase began. He and Marcus were on the couch, guitars on each of their laps, learning "Apartment" by Young the Giant, a favourite of both of them. Chase was teaching him the chords. "So, first, you put your index finger on the third fret of the high and low E strings. Then you put your ring finger on the fifth fret of the D string. Then your middle finger on the fourth fret of the G string and your pinkie...on the fifth fret of the B string." Forming the chord shape himself, Chase strummed across all six strings, producing a sound that was just the right side of discordant. "Now, you try." Marcus reformed the chord shape that he had been told to make and strummed across the strings, producing a half-muted, half...well, quite frankly, disgusting, noise. Both boys slightly grimaced.

"I think I need some help, teach," Marcus joked. They shared a laugh as Chase put his own guitar aside to go around Marcus's back to help him shape the chord correctly.

"Well, first off, try putting your wrist a little farther away from the fret board." He lightly wrapped his fingers around Marcus's wrist and guided it away from the neck so that his hand was somewhat parallel to the fret board. "Then, you should shape your first finger like you're doing a barre chord, but muting the A string." He lowered Marcus's finger so that it was muting the A string as he had instructed. "And, now, all you gotta do is press down a _liiiiii_ ttle harder." He pressed down Marcus's fingers. He grabbed Marcus's other hand with the pick, strumming across the strings a few times until it produced a similar sound to Chase's. "That's it! You're awesome at this."

"Couldn't have done it without my awesome teacher." Marcus turned around and looked at Chase with a small fond smile. Chase returned the smile as a light blush rose to his cheeks. Marcus took his guitar off his lap and laid it on the table in front of them. Then he returned to the couch, where Chase had found a comfortable position where Marcus was once sitting. He sat next to Chase and turned to face him.

"I wanna try something," he said, gazing deeply into Chase's eyes. "And if you don't wanna do it, then just let me know." Chase nodded dumbly, not knowing how else to respond. Marcus nodded and looked down at Chase's lips.

"Alrighty, then." He sighed deeply before cupping Chase's face, leaning forward, and kissing him in mild manner. Chase, despite knowing what was coming, froze for a moment before kissing back full force. Soon Marcus licked Chase's bottom lip, asking for access, which was granted upon request. Marcus took this time to get to know the inside of Chase's mouth, running his tongue against the grooves of his hard palette, the roughness of the back of his teeth and his delicate taste buds. Chase kissed back just as eagerly, not even fighting for dominance of the kiss, letting Marcus take over completely. Chase ran his hands up and down over Marcus's torso before sliding his brown flannel off of him. Marcus separated their lips to help in removing his shirt before suddenly pushing Chase back into the arm of the couch. Chase squeaked in surprise, before moaning in delight as Marcus straddled his hips and ground down on his hips. He gripped Marcus's hips as Marcus dug his fingers into Chase's shoulders. Soon, Marcus moved down to Chase's neck, licking and biting small marks onto the expansive skin as Chase craned his neck backwards, giving Marcus more access. Marcus reached up and under Chase's shirt, pinching and rubbing his nipples before coming back down and gripping the hem.

"Can I?" He whispered into Chase's ear.

Chase moaned and nodded erratically. "Yes," he agreed frantically. "Yes, oh god, yes, please." Marcus smirked against Chase's neck before practically ripping the striped sweater over his head and groaning in annoyance when he discovered a second layer of a maroon shirt t-shirt underneath.

"Really?" he whined. Chase simply shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe that's why you're so hot." Chase just blushed and smiled. Marcus smiled and kissed him again, intertwining their tongues again. He pulled back to remove the offending layer of clothing and attached his lips to one of Chase's nipples. He licked, bit, and sucked the nipple until the other boy was writhing around in pleasure and thrusting his hips upward to meet Marcus's. Marcus gave his other nipple just as much attention before sliding down lower, trailing kisses and dipping his tongue into Chase's bellybutton. He placed his hands over the button of Chase's pants and looked up at him through his eyelashes, silently asking for permission. Chase gave him an enthusiastic nod before Marcus opened the pants button immediately with great force and dragged the zipper down. He shoved Chase's jeans down and mouthed at the slight wet spot in Chase's grey boxer briefs, eliciting a moan from him. He yanked down Chase's underwear, allowing Chase's ever-growing erection to spring free. He smiled at what he sees and engulfs Chase's head wholeheartedly. Chase moans and his hands detour from their trip to Marcus's hair and going straight to his shoulders. Marcus, with his mouth still around Chase, takes his hands moves them to their original destination, pushing down on his fingers and tightening his grip on Marcus's hair. Then Marcus grips Chase's hips and lowers his head all the way until he feels the tip of Chase's member against the back of his throat. Chase lets out a long loud moan and pulls even harder on Marcus's hair, making him moan in pleasure. He mentally saved that as a note for later. Meanwhile, he focused on the beautiful set of warm lips bobbing up and down his erection. He used his hands in Marcus's hair to guide him up and down, lightly thrusting his hips. Soon enough, he felt his climax approaching.

"Unf, Marcus," he grunted out. "I'm-I'm close." Marcus just sucked more eagerly, making obscene slurping noises and dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick. Chase's hips stilled and Marcus stayed on his head, sucking hard and running his tongue around the circumference of his head, coaxing the orgasm out of him. Chase's hands tightened in warning on Marcus's head before he came, letting out a long and loud moan with occasional hiccups in his breath. Marcus swallowed every drop and stayed, milking out any aftershocks and savouring the taste of Chase's release.

"Get up here, you," Chase breathed. Marcus clambered back up Chase's body and was met with a fierce kiss. Chase reached down and popped open the button on Marcus's pants and pulled down the zipper, rubbing Marcus's throbbing cock through his underwear. Marcus let out a moan, rutting against Chase's hand. Chase reached pulled down Marcus's pants just enough to free his erection. He wrapped a shaky hand around Marcus. He wasn't sure what exactly to do then. He'd never done this before.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Marcus asked. Apparently, he could read minds. Or maybe it was just Chase's he could read. Chase blushed lightly and shook his head.

"Well, then," Marcus smirked, "I guess it's my turn to be the teacher now." He wrapped his hand around Chase's. "Well, first off, keep wrist slightly farther away from the fret board." He guided his wrist farther away from his erection. "The song starts out with a slide up the strings." He guides his hand up slowly, teasing himself. "Then on the way down, there's a little flick of the wrist." He guides his hand back down, bringing his wrist further in. Marcus lets out a low moan in his throat. "Very good. And that repeats. Tighten your hand though." Chase did one round up and down, tightening his hand on the way up. Marcus lets out a gasp. "Drives the crowd _crazy._ " Chase chuckles.

"Yeah," he breathes. "Bet it does." He continued to stroke Marcus as he dragged him into a kiss by the back of his neck. Marcus moaned into Chase's mouth and ran his hands along his sides. Chase snaked his tongue into Marcus's mouth. Marcus thrusted into Chase's grip and settled his hands on his shoulders. Chase rubbed his thumb over the head of Marcus's member and moved his hand up into his hair, pulling harshly on it. Marcus gasped and tightened his grip on Chase's shoulders, increasing the speed of his thrusting. Chase sped up his hand, meeting Marcus's thrusts.

"Chase," Marcus murmured with breathy moan. "I-I'm--oh, god--" His hips stilled as he came hard all over Chase's torso and his own before promptly collapsing on Chase's chest. He laid there breathing heavily, watching as Chase took his fingers and licked them clean. Chase had a calculating expression on his face before tilting his head and giving a hum of approval. Marcus smiled sleepily and breathed out a chuckle.

"So do you think I did well, teach?" Chase asked. Marcus nuzzled his face into Chase's neck and smiled wider.

"A-plus job, sweetheart," he replied. He placed a chaste kiss on Chase's neck, who hummed happily in response.

"Can't wait 'til next class." He smiled as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck that ending sucked  
> yo that rhymed  
> for full immersion i didnt have any curses in the dialogue  
> dunno how i managed that with a smut scene  
> but yeah  
> lol i almost wrote french hor instead of french horn  
> dafuq is this guitar shit you're waffling on about youngblood i no comprehend  
> soz im just a guitar nerd  
> knock knock


	4. Human Eddy (Chase/Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase turns down the job of his dreams for the boy of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUMAN EDDY HOLY FUCK THAT FUCKED MY UP RIGHT IN MY HEART JESUS FUCK  
> AND LOOK AT THAT SUMMARY  
> I AM A FUCKING GENIUS  
> OMG ADAM JUST DIDNT WANT HIM TO GO  
> I CALLED IT THOUGH  
> I FUCKING DID  
> OMG  
> ahem  
> anyway  
> not dead  
> suuuuup  
> im good  
> finally got this up  
> spoilers  
> obvi  
> please silence all cellphones in the theatre  
> exits are to the front back and sides  
> thank you and enjoy the show

_"Congratulations, Chase," the president declared, "you seem to be the most qualified candidate. And since I don't have to attend any future meetings, welcome aboard." He stuck hand out. Chase took his hand and shook it firmly with enthusiasm._

_"Thank you, sir," Chase replied formally._

_"Oh, and Adam," the president began, "thank you...for the pizza."_

_"No problem," Adam nodded respectfully. "Give my best to the queen." He gave his attempt at a courteous bow, but wound up looking like a drunk person pretending to be an airplane. The president and his colleagues exited the room, respectfully nodding their heads in acknowledgement to Chase. As the last few people walked out, Chase followed them with his eyes. Once they were gone, he turned back to his brother._

_"Did you really think that you were gonna steal that job away from me?" Chase asked him in a challenging tone._

_"Nope," Adam answered honestly. "I just didn't want you to get it." He pressed his lips together in a sad half-smile and clasped his hands._

_"Yeah, cause you're jealous."_

_"No, I'm not." Adam rolled his eyes._

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No, I'm **not.** "_

_"Yes, you are, look at you! You're so jealous and you can't even admit it!"_

_"Okay, look, do you wanna know the real reason why I didn't want you to get the job?"_

_Chase scoffed. "Oh, go ahead, this should be **real** good."_

_"Cause I didn't want you to leave!" Chase's angry expression softened a bit, but he tried to keep a firm tone in his voice._

_"Wait. That's what this was all about?"_

_"Yeah. But you know what? It doesn't even matter anymore. Good luck, Chase." Adam fixed him with a look of sadness and disappointment before promptly running off toward the dorm area. It's weird. Adam doesn't usually show this affection towards him. Heck, he'd never shown any sign of being comprehensive of any situation. Chase stood there taken aback at what had just happened._

****************

Chase sat down on the steps in the training area. He couldn't believe this. Adam wasn't jealous of him leaving. He just didn't want him to leave. _And all I did was act like a jerk to him,_ Chase thought somberly. He had to make it up to Adam somehow. Adam was his brother. He loved him. And, yes, in more than a brotherly way. He didn't know when it started, but he had always loved him. He'd always wanted to spend his nights in Adam's arms. He had wanted to be able to go on the shores of the island for a picnic under the setting sun. He was so lost in my fantasy that he almost forgot about the reality of the situation between him and Adam. He picked himself up and walked over to the console, taking off his jacket as he went. He contacted the president, deciding whether or not Adam was worth it. When he realised what he was doing, he stopped immediately. That answer was obvious.

****************

 _Alright, here goes nothing,_ Chase thought as he walked into the training room to see Adam pacing in front of the capsules, seeming to be contemplating something. When he did his next round, he saw Chase standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, sleeves rolled up, tie slightly undone, and top button open. _He looks so hot right now._ His calculating expression suddenly turned into one of panic.

"Hey," he managed to say.

"Hey," Chase shrugged. He stepped closer to Adam and sighed. "Look--"

"No, Chase, wait. Before you say anything, before you leave--"

"No, but, Adam--"

"No, let me finish, this is really important." He looked at Chase with a determined expression. Chase decided to stay quiet and listen to what he had to say. "Before you go off to DC forever, there's something I have to do." He stepped closer Chase and took a deep breath looking lovingly into Chase's eyes. He put his hand over his bicep and leaned closer. Before Chase even knew what was happening, Adam's lips were on his. After a period of shock, he closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss, moving his hand to Adam's shoulder and holding on like he's going lose him. _Oh, yeah..._ He pulled away from the kiss and stared into Adam's eyes, both of them panting slightly.

"Adam," he breathed, "I came in here to tell you that I'm not leaving." Adam continued staring.

"What?" he asked. He was still a bit hazy from the kiss.

"I called the president and told him that I'm not taking the job. I...decided to stay." Adam swallowed and choked out a small "Oh." He backed away a bit.

"Well, then, I don't actually like you. I...was...joking? Yeah. It was just for a little fun, you know?" He chuckled awkwardly.

Chase giggled and placed his hand on the side of Adam's face. "I like you, too, you idiot." Adam gave him a huge smile before Chase leaned in for another kiss. After a few moments, Chase pulled away again.

"So...you're really staying?" Adam asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Chase replied. "And besides, why would I go to Washington, D.C.? I already have my dream job here."

"Well, as long as you're staying, so do I."

"And what's that?"

"Being your boyfriend." They gave each other gleaming smiles full of love. "And...being the TICKLE MONSTERRR!!" He wiggled his fingers menacingly at Chase with a mischievous smile on his face. Chase had a jokingly terrified expression on his face as he mouthed _Oh no!_ He began laughing and running away as Adam chased after him. After giving chase **(:3)** for a while, Adam finally caught him, scooping Chase into his arms and twirling them around for a bit as they both laughed heartily. He put Chase down as their laughter began to die down. Chase turned around in Adam's arms and stared into his eyes before leaning in for another kiss, sealing in their forever.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lab Rats: "And Then There Were Four"  
> me: lol wut *watch*  
> Lab Rats: *new kid no one's heard of named daniel*  
> me: lol have they been reading the fanfics  
> Lab Rats: "Chase, according to this, you're my wife"  
> me: lol yes they have  
> Lab Rats: adam @chase honey  
> me: lol throw me into the fuckin sun why doncha lolzor hahahahahahahhahahhahahahhakjdfbvlizuxvblnaiuwef
> 
> Mood: the most adorable lyric in existence "i was terrified and would you mind if i sat next to you and watched you smile?" ;u;


	5. The Return (Chase/Marcus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is way overdue  
> i've been meaning to write this since literally the first  
> for a fweeeeeeend  
> it was her bday  
> happy belated lol  
> so yeah  
> for BTRLover2211  
> here's some more smut for you  
> you lil sinner  
> go to church jfc  
> BUT HONESTLY  
> WHY  
> THEY COULD HAVE MADE HIM GOOD  
> I UNDERSTAND THAT THEY HAD TO END THIS TO MAKE ROOM FOR ELITE FORCE BUT STILL  
> I MISS HIM  
> I MISS MARSE  
> I MISS FETUS MARCUS  
> HE LOOKED SO BIG  
> AND MUSCUALR  
> AND IM LIKE  
> THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR  
> HIS EYEBROW  
> IT LOST ITS FLAVOUR  
> I MISS IT  
> ahem  
> anyway  
> enjoy the show  
> literally writing this in class lol  
> this is way more interesting the oedipus the king  
> k  
> coul  
> biye

He was back. He hadn't seen him in so long, but...he was back. He'd never thought he'd see him again. He was buffer. He was stronger. He was... _back._ There was a barrage of emotions running through Chase's head the moment he saw Daniel's face morph into the one he'd grown to know so well. Chase thought once Marcus revealed his true intentions, his feelings would have been completely admonished...he was wrong. Even as the lab was collapsing and his last words were a vow to destroy us, Chase still attempted at a last ditch effort at saving him by warning him about the large chunk of building about to crash down on him...but he was too late. Their entire life together flashed before his eyes...the band, the jam sessions...everything was a whole lie. And then he was back, and Chase almost cried. Tears of joy, or tears of sadness, he wasn't sure, but he felt something strong, straight down to his bionic infrastructure. Soon enough, he was being blasted by a powerful wave of energy and he blacked out.

****************

Chase woke up in a dimly lit room, with his arms tied behind his back to a chair. He struggled for a bit before a voice came out from the darkness, saying, "Don't bother." That voice made him freeze right in place. Marcus stepped into the light, tossing a remote control in the air and catching it. "Those ropes are made of bionic steel. It's controlled by me. For example, I can make them tighter..." Marcus pushed a button on the remote. At that moment, the ropes around constricted around his chest, to the point of where Chase couldn't feel like he could breath anymore. "Or I could make them looser." He lifted his finger from the remote, and the pressure released from Chase's chest. He breathed in deep, rugged breaths.

"Marcus," he panted, "why are you doing this to me?" Marcus laughed and walked a predatory circle around Chase.

"Why? Because why not?" He ran a finger along Chase's jaw down to his chin, causing an involuntary but instinctive shiver to run down his spine. Marcus chuckled darkly. "It's nice to see you're still putty under my hands." Chase mustered up the strength to glare at him, though deep down he knew it was true. He loved Marcus, and he would do anything to please him. Marcus cupped Chase's chin in his hand and forced him to look in his eyes. He stared back with an intensity that Chase couldn't dare to match. "You still think you love me, don't you? How? How after everything I've done? To you, your family, your dad? How could you--" Marcus broke off with a deep breath and tore his hand from Chase's chin. Chase watched his actions. Marcus was falling apart, and they both knew it.

"Because I see the good in you," Chase admitted. "And even though you're meant to be evil, I can tell you don't want to be. Just let me go, and I can wirelessly reprogram you right away. We can be together. But only if you want to." Chase saw the features on Marcus's face soften, before settling in a deep glare.

"No," he growled before pressing the button on the remote that strangled Chase even further. He couldn't breathe. He knew this was the end of him.

"Marcus," he choked out. "Please." Marcus stared at him with what looked like tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and turned away, as he lifted his finger from the button. Chase's chest heaved as he dragged in deep breaths, his lungs screaming for air.

"Why do you do this to me?" Marcus whispered tearfully. "How do you do this to me? How is it that no matter what I do, my mind will always come back to you? What kind of powers did Davenport give you?"

"He didn't give me anything. Throughout life, I've learned how to see the good in people, no matter how bad they seem. I love you, Marcus. And I know you're better than this." Marcus looked at him longingly before looking calculatingly at the remote. Chase braced himself for another squeeze, but when Marcus pressed the button, he heard a thud and the pressure left completely. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was free. The ropes were on the ground around him. Chase stood up and went over to Marcus and kissed him like he was going to lose him. For all he knew, he just might. He slowly pulled away and caressed Marcus's cheek and smiled at him.

"I love you," Chase whispered. Marcus smiled back.

"I love you, too." They kissed again and it slowly got more heated. Marcus slipped his tongue into Chase's mouth, slowly running it over every crevasse, every taste bud on his tongue, every ridge on his hard palette. He tightly gripped Chase's hips and slowly ground against him, as Chase reciprocated the action. Marcus swung them around to press Chase against the wall behind them. He kissed down his neck furiously, leaving harsh purple-red marks, as he unzipped Chase's mentor jacket.

"I like your new outfit," he muttered against his skin. "It's very..." He ran his hand down Chase's chest. "...sleek." He moved his hand up and under Chase's black tank top to flick and pinch his nipples, causing Chase to elicit a moan. Marcus chuckled. "It's nice to know you're still so sensitive." Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and ran his fingers over the top of Chase's waistband. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, silently asking permission. Chase looked down at him and nodded shakily. Marcus smirked up at him and slowly pulled down the waistband of Chase's pants, allowing his erection to spring up and smack against his belly. Marcus grinned widely and looked back up at Chase.

"You grew," he says, sounding impressed. Chase rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Oh, shut up," he retorted. Marcus giggled before biting his lip gently. He licked his way up Chase's shaft, then sucked on the tip of Chase's cock. Chase whimpered helplessly as his hands flew down to Marcus's hair, gripping tightly like his life depended on it. Marcus moaned as he went further down with Chase guiding him by his hair. The vibrations made pleasure erupt through Chase's body, causing him to shake with ecstasy.

"Marcus," he moaned. "I-I'm close." Marcus immediately pulled off.

"Good," he smirked, raising his infamous eyebrow. He stood up and turned Chase so that he was facing the wall. Marcus kissed his way up Chase's neck and paused right by his ear. "Cause I really wanna fuck you."

"Oh, God, please, yes!" Marcus smiled against Chase's neck and reached into his pocket, producing a small tube of lube. He popped the cap open and drizzled some over three of his fingers. He rubbed his index finger against the rim of Chase's asshole, drawing a gasp out of him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Chase shakes his head. Marcus smirks. "I'll be gentle." He lightly pressed the tip of his finger into Chase, making him instinctively clench up. Marcus lightly stroked his arm. "Relax." When Chase had finally adjusted, Marcus continued pressing his finger in until it was completely in. He waited for Chase to relax and give him a nod, letting him know that it was okay to go further. He continued on with two, and soon three fingers inside of Chase. He crooked his fingers just right to hit the spot inside Chase that sent waves of arousal through Chase, making him rut against Marcus's fingers.

"Oh, God, I'm ready, I'm ready, just...please!" Chase moaned loudly. Marcus smiled at him.

"Gladly." He undid his pants before pulling them down to mid-thigh, enough to free his long trapped and almost forgotten boner. He squeezed some lube in his hand and ran it up and down his shaft, preparing himself for Chase. He nudged Chase's legs apart and settled himself between them. "Ready?" Chase nodded. Marcus slowly began to press in and immediately felt Chase tighten up.

He gently stroked Chase's shoulder. "Shh, just relax let Daddy take care of you, okay?" Chase shivered when he heard the words escape Marcus's mouth. He hasn't heard them in so long. He nodded gently and relaxed, allowing Marcus to slip further into him. Once Marcus was buried to the hilt, he paused to give Chase time to adjust.

"Move," Chase whispered. Marcus began to gently thrust into Chase, making him whimper at how it hurt so good. Marcus bit his lip to stifle a moan that began to rise in his throat.

"Mmm," he moaned. "All these years and you're still so tight."

"Oh, shut up," Chase retorted. Marcus dug his fingernails into Chase's hips, making him hiss in pain.

"Don't talk to your Daddy that way," he growled. "That's very disrespectful. Only bad boys are disrespectful." Marcus bit Chase's earlobe. "Do you wanna be a bad boy, Chasey?" he breathed into his ear. Chase whined in pleasure.

"No, I'll be a good boy. Just...please move." Marcus grinned.

"Please move, who?" Chase internally rolled his eyes and moaned at the same time.

"Daddy. Please, I need it, please." Marcus immediately replied by almost completely pulling out of Chase, only to slam back in to him again, changing his angle to hit Chase's prostate dead on. Chase almost screamed in pleasure, dropping his mouth open in a choked out scream. Marcus's super strength made the thrust that much more powerful, and his bionic intelligence made the angle absolutely perfect. Marcus continued to thrust in and out of Chase and took in all of his whimpers, sighs and moans, letting out a few of his own. Soon, Chase felt that familiar hot, tight feeling in his gut that told him he was almost done.

"M-Marcus," he gasped. "I-I'm--" He cut himself off with a gasp, which was immediately followed by a scream as he came in ropy spurts that splattered against the wall. He tightened around Marcus, making him speed up his thrusts, before coming deep inside of Chase with a sigh. They rested there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms, before Marcus pulled out of Chase, making him wince. They fixed their pants, before Marcus fitted his hands around Chase's hips and kissed him deeply and slowly.

"Now what?" Chase asked when they pulled apart. "What happens next for us?" Marcus bit his lip and looked down. He hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought about Giselle or the students or Adam and Bree.

"Honestly?" he began. "I don't have even a semblance of an idea. But we'll make it work. I promise." Chase looked into his eyes, silently scanning them with the lie detector ability he didn't have. He leaned in and kissed Marcus, earnest and deep. He looked into his eyes again.

"Okay."

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO MY BIRTHDAY'S THIS FRIDAY  
> AS IN 4 MARCH  
> WHOOP WHOOP  
> PARTY AT MY HOUSE  
> EVERYONES INVITED  
> THERES GONNA BE LLAMAS AND WHIPPED CREAM  
> AND TODAY'S THE PREMIERE OF LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE  
> SHIT  
> OMG  
> IM DED  
> AND THEN MY SCHOOL MUSICALS THE FOLLOWING WEEK  
> SO MUCH IS HAPPENING  
> AND I LOVE IT  
> LIFE IS GREAT  
> OH YES  
> ahem  
> anyway  
> kudos are great  
> but comments are better  
> i like talkin ta yallz  
> lol tube of lube  
> k  
> cool  
> byee


End file.
